Even The Stubborn Need Help Sometimes
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Vamps learns this when he's wounded and doesn't want help, but the others aren't willing to leave him when he needs them.


**guestsurprise, who owns Vamps, requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Rachel in this story. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

* * *

 **Even The Stubborn Need Help Sometimes**

Vamps entered his room and grasped his left shoulder, seeing the open wound from an earlier battle that could have gone a bit better, although he, Snare-Oh, Big Chill, and Water Hazard had taken down the criminal. He now tried to make it to the bed and fell down, grunting as his body was not only tired from the battle, but his shoulder was very sore.

"Vamps?" said Snare-Oh. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"You're injured," said Big Chill as he kneeled to help his friend up, but Vamps gently jerked his arm away from the Necrofriggian.

"I'm fine," he insisted again. "I don't require help."

"Yes, you do," said Rachel, who was passing by and saw his injury. "Come on, Vamps. Let us help you."

Vamps shook his head. "I'm fine," he said stubbornly.

"No, you're not," said Water Hazard. "Why are you refusing our help?"

Vamps had been about to fly away when he heard the question and turned to face them. "I don't want to be a burden," he said. "You all already have a lot to worry about."

With that, he took off, leaving three stunned aliens and one stunned human. "He thinks him being injured is a burden?" Rachel asked in shock. "That's not true."

"I think he feels responsible that he got injured, even though it was from our earlier mission," said Snare-Oh.

"Well, regardless, he needs help with his wound and he still weak from battle," said Big Chill.

Water Hazard nodded. "But it looks like we can't convince him," he said.

Rachel then perked up. "If we can't convince him, then we're going to have to prove he's not a burden when he's injured," she said and motioned them into a huddle and whispered what she had in mind.

"That could work," said Big Chill.

"Okay, spread out," said Rachel and they all did to find Vamps.

* * *

Vamps was currently in the rec room laying down, but he was in too much pain to be relaxed and he shifted to get comfortable. He then sensed someone close and sat up, but was too late as he felt a hand pinch a nerve in his neck. "Sorry, Vamps," said the familiar voice of Big Chill, which was all the Vladat heard before he blacked out.

When he came to a few moments later, he saw he was restrained by Snare-Oh's tendrils and tried to break free, but because he was still weak from battle, he couldn't get free. "Sorry, Vamps, but this is for your own good," said Snare-Oh.

"How?" he asked, a bit upset. "I told you I didn't need any help."

"Will you quit being so stubborn?" Rachel asked. "We just want to help. What is the problem with that?"

Vamps looked away from her and sighed. "I…I didn't want to be a burden to you all," he said.

He felt a gentle hand on his face and saw Rachel looking at him with sympathy. "Vamps, you're not a burden. You're our brother," she said.

"Besides, you're injured," said Water Hazard. "And you really can't reach your wound on your shoulder."

Vamps sighed, but knew they were right and so didn't say a word as he felt Water Hazard clean his wound and Rachel wrapped up his shoulder. "There," she said. "That should do it."

"Not quite," said Big Chill as he suddenly moved towards Vamps and began tickling his underarms. Vamps howled with laughter.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed out.

"Oh, yes. This is definitely what this stubborn Vladat needs," said Snare-Oh as he joined in, tickling Vamps' ribs.

Rachel looked at Water Hazard. "Stomach, or sides?" she asked him.

"Sides," he answered and started tickling Vamps' sides.

Rachel laughed and joined them, going for the trapped Vladat's stomach.

With all four spots being tickled at once, Vamps lost it and began laughing so hard his laughter shook the walls. "NOHOHO! STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed aloud.

"No way, Vamps!" said Rachel with a huge grin on her face as she suddenly blew a huge raspberry into his stomach, making his laughter triple as the others sped up the tickling.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!" Vamps now begged, his voice getting hoarse.

His friends, seeing he had enough, stopped and let him recover his breath. Rachel then hugged him. "Remember, you're never a burden, Vamps. You're our brother and we care about you too much to leave you alone when you need our help," she said.

He returned her hug. "I'll remember that," he said. "But for right now…,"

Snare-Oh, Big Chill, Water Hazard, and Rachel suddenly felt immobilized and noticed they were all glowing a slight green, and so was Vamps' hand, meaning he had just used his telekinesis to restrain them all. "I think a little revenge is due," said the Vladat with a laugh.

For the next two hours, all you could hear was laughter from the five family members.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
